Family Matters
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: It's been years since she left. What happens when she comes back? Can the penguins cope with her and the kids before things get chaotic? Whops, too late, things already are. PenguinsxOC Warning: Slight change in plot and may contain some mature content


A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated…for like…a long time now. Well this is a new series, so I hope you like it and don't forget to review and joy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dream Works and Nickelodeon do. I only own the ocs And if this is some idea of someone else's, I'm very sorry. I didn't really know.__. But the credit is yours.

Note: This isn't a sequel. So when it means _It's been years_… don't be confused and ask me if it is a sequel. It starts off a few years later when the guys already met the OCs. Don't worry, there's a long flashback at the beginning.

It had been five years since _she_ left. Skipper stared out at the empty zoo as the rest of the guys watched over the kids. Yeah, funny how they got kids. They didn't get a girl to mate with…these little chicks (…or baby penguins) just came from a crate from Alice. A specific note inside telling the penguins to raise the kids, and become a parent to them.

"Skippa! Watch out!" Private called out to his leader as he turned around to see a beach ball hurling straight at him. Skipper jumped and dodged it just in time. He glared at the seven as they smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry dad," His son spoke. Skipper sighed and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't stay mad at his son…unless it involved with girls, destroying something, and school related and dangerous stuff.

"It's alright Cody; remember to just watch it okay?" The leader sighed as his son smiled and picked up the ball and ran back to the group.

"Ow! Stop that Matt!" Sabrina whined as Matt snickered and poked her.

"Quit it you two," Skye sighed and crossed his flippers.

"Stop fighting," Kowalski warned as he looked down at Matt and Sabrina. Rico waddled over and folded his arms and looked down at his son.

"Sorry," Matt squawked out and Sabrina stuck her tongue out.

"Sabrina…" Private waited as his daughter sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"I'm sorry…" She looked down and Private patted her head.

"There's nothing exciting!" Cody whined and huffed. Skipper rolled his eyes. He sounded just like her.

"Boring…" Matt sighed and Rico held out some firecrackers and lit them up for Matt. Matt didn't smile and squeal like usual. Rico's face faltered.

"Daddy, there's nothing new at the zoo," Sabrina looked up at her father. (A/N: LOL that rhymed…)

"I have to agree, it's really boring now…" Skye piped up.

"Suck it up boys!" Skipper shouted and Sabrina coughed loudly. "And girl…."

"Much better!" She chirped and Skipper rolled his eyes.

"Get used to it, life like this is bori—" But Skipper didn't finish. He was cut off with a tiger's roar. The penguins turned to its source to find the tiger with an odd color.

Its fur was black and the stripes were silver. Its eyes were the strangest of all. The left eye was ice blue, like Skipper's…but the other one was blood red. Before the dads could usher the kids to safety, the tiger ran and jumped over the fence, landing in the penguins' habitat.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Cody screamed spazzing out. "IT'S THE END FOR US!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!"

"For the love of—Cody! Snap out of it!" Skipper rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Cody's head. But of course, being a father, he didn't smack it that hard.

The tiger roared as the kids whimpered and hid behind their fathers. The penguins got into the defensive stands and narrowed their eyes at it. Kowalski took the moment to stare at its eyes.

"Skipper, look at its eyes…" Kowalski stated as the team looked at the eyes of the tiger. "They're abnormal…along with the fur, this tiger isn't from here."

"Well of course it isn't from here! We're in New York!" Skipper rolled his eyes and threw his flippers up. Then she glared at the tiger. "Go back to the jungle or somewhere else!!"

In return, the tiger roared, knocking Private off his feet. Sabrina yelped and hid behind her uncle Rico. Matt and Skye cowered behind their dads. Skipper got into his defensive stand as the tiger got ready to lunge at them. Before it did, it was cut off by some shouts and yells.

"I told you the idiot escaped!" A loud voice shouted to another and then a punch. "God…the things they do to work us to death…"

"Well come on, search the zoo!" The other shouted. The tiger growled and turned around to jump out.

"Found him!" The first voice shouted and hopped over the fence. She took out a tag seal and before the tiger could run, she placed it on its forehead, making the tiger lose its feeling in its body. "Damn it Koru…making us work like slaves," She said, poking the tiger's forehead.

"You sure can finish things fast Kari," The second one said. "Well I better take him back to the spirit prison, see ya!" And with that, the second girl took the tiger and teleported away. The penguins gawked at the one who teleported. Skipper looked at the other one. Then it hit him.

_Flash Back_

"_AHHH!!!" A voice screamed as the boys looked up at the sky. A female human landed in front of the four. "Damn, that hurt!"_

"_State your business!" Skipper demanded as the human shrugged. _

"_I'm working, gotta hunt some souls and spirits down." She said, the penguins stared at her as if she was crazy. _

"_Wait, you can understand us?" Kowalski gasped out and she nodded. _

"_I'm not a regular human."_

"_WHAT!?" The four shouted, not believing her. _

"_Don't believe so?" She got up and within a few seconds, she winked and then teleported and was now behind the boys. "Now do you believe?" They nodded. "Well, better start going undercover."_

"_Undercover?" Private asked and waddled over. _

_And the girl only took a pink colored pill and then bam! Smoke appeared and the boys soughed and waved the smoke off. In front of them was now a female penguin with two ribbons tied to her neck: black and white. _

"_How do I look?" She grinned and Kowalski thought that this day was the weirdest day ever. _

"_How did you do that!?" Skipper demanded and she grinned. _

"_You'll learn soon."_

"_This is too freaking boring…" The female penguin said to the leader. "Don't you guys do anything fun?"_

"_Negative Kari, we must be in tip-top shape!" Skipper said proudly. _

"_How can we face a human!?" Kowalski yelled, panicking. _

"_I guess I haven't told you something about me. …I'm spirit hunter. I'm actually human, but I can turn into a penguin. You can also say I'm immortal and all…"  
_

"_How are you going to turn back into a human and then back to a penguin?" Private asked, looking at her. _

"_Simple, I carry these pills with me. I eat one, I turn back into a human, but with a time limit of around three hours, and then I turn back." She took out a small capsule jar filled with little green pills. _

"_Forever?" Rico asked and the girl turned to look at him. _

"_Well no, once I take a pill, I'll be human within a time limit. But once I get picked up my the rest of my team, it's back to being full time human for me."_

"_This is too dangerous! Get back here!" Skipper ordered, the girl stood where she was. _

"_He's my enemy…someone from where I'm from Skipper…I'll handle it."_

"_Y-You're glowing…" Private pointed out as the girl looked at her hands. Her entire body glowed and sparkles of light started to appear. Suddenly, she started to fade away with the light particles. _

"_I guess it's time for me to go back now…" She looked at herself and then smiled up at her friends. "I've had a great time with you guys, everyday was an adventure."_

"_Do you really have to go?" Kowalski looked at the fading girl. "I mean maybe we can work something out!"_

"_I have to, job's calling me," She smiled sadly ad Private started crying. _

"_Gone forever?" Rico squawked and she laughed. _

"_No, I have a feeling…that we'll meet again someday. Just not now, but soon," She smiled and Skipper gave her a salute. _

"_We'll wait eagerly for your return cadet," He smirked and she laughed. _

"_When I come back to see you guys, I'll be captain of my squad!" She smiled and waved, and then…she disappeared. _

_Flashback Over_

"Kids, go back inside," Skipper ordered and the kids stared at him.

"Why?" Cody questioned and Skipper narrowed his eyes.

"Inside, **now!!**" Skipper shouted and frightened, the kids scrambled back inside the base. Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Skipper stood still as the human turned around to look at them.

She had shoulder length violet red hair, light violet eyes, and she was wearing a white mini tube top, black pants that clutched onto her hips, and black high heeled boots. (A/N: You know what? Just picture the face and hair like Kairi from Kingdom hearts 2 only except the personality is different.) She had a tattoo on the back of her right side; her ears were pierced with five earrings: three on the left ear and two on the right. Danger and extreme was clearly written all over her.

Stretching her arms a bit, the girl turned around to see the penguins. They went into a defensive stance and she laughed.

"Is that a way to treat an old friend guys?" Her voice taunted, sounding familiar. Skipper dropped his stance, causing confusion on the other three. He walked over to the fence, close enough to look at her. He smirked.

"You certainly have changed Kari," He chuckled and hearing this caused the other three to drop their stances and rush on over to see if it was really her.

"Not really, I see you guys got kids," She laughed and Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Who are the lucky birds?"

"No, we didn't find mates. They just arrived in a crate for us to care, in the end, we became their guardians," Kowalski cleared up.

"It's so good to see you again Kari!" Private smiled as Kari smiled back.

"So why are you here?" Kowalski asked and she sighed.

"Criminal spirits and souls escaped, I'm stuck here until everything is cleared up," She sighed, but then smirked. "Hope you don't mind another penguin inside your base."

"And cause chaos again?" Skipper raised an eyebrow at her. She snorted.

"I cause chaos most of the time," Kari smirked. She took out a familiar pill and also a familiar capsule jar filled with green pills.

"Wait—!" Kowalski shouted but too late, Kari took the pill and bam! She was the same penguin again except this time; she had the tattoo on her side. She still wore the two ribbons around her neck.

"Forget it Kowalski, let's go back inside," Skipper chuckled as the entered their base. They were soon greeted by the kids, Kari didn't enter yet. It would seem too easy to just come in without the kids knowing—

"What happened dad!?" Cody jumped up and down, eager to know what happened.

"Did you defeat her daddy?" Sabrina blurted.

"BOOM!" Matt shouted, waving his flippers around.

"That's impossible, she's a human and we're birds, if it's by natural order, the human would win," Skye butted in, interrupting the other three's questions.

"No…she got away, but um…" Skipper began and Kari busted through the back door with a giant wave of water coming in and a surfboard. Skipper and the others were hit back against the wall with the kids as the water hit them. Once the water was gone, Kari was in front of them.

"Yo!" She greeted and the kids gasped and stared in awe.

"Oh god…" Kowalski sighed.

"Wow…." The four penguins said in unison. "Cool…."

"Kids…meet…" Private trailed off; trying to find a way to make sure the kids don't find it weird.

"Meet your aunt Kari," Skipper introduced.

"So I'm an aunt now!?" Kari raised an eyebrow and placed her flippers on her sides. She couldn't believe this; she just got back and was now told that she was an aunt.

"She's not technically your aunt, but you should call her that in order of respect," Kowalski filled in as Rico nodded vigorously.

"You know what, just call me Kari," She smiled down at the kids as they cheered.

"We have an awesome aunt!" Cody cheered with the guys as Sabrina giggled.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be chaotic…?" Skipper muttered quietly to himself.


End file.
